


i'll leave a space for you

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [26]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Seonghwa finds Hongjoong awake late at night.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: sonnets of fluff [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 3





	i'll leave a space for you

“Who’s still awake?” Seonghwa asked, seeing a light from the living room when he was going back to bed.

“Oh it’s just me Hwa,” Hongjoong replied, peeping his head out the door, “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to just move to a different room.”

“You can’t stay up though because we have filming tomorrow and if you’re tired then you will have difficulty doing your scenes tomorrow.”

Hongjoong sighed, playing with the hem of his oversized top, his eyes not meeting Seonghwa’s gaze. Seeing how guilty the younger was feeling, Seonghwa stepped forward and took a hold of his arm, dragging him back to their room not even giving Hongjoong an explanation until he closed the door behind him.

“You can sleep with me if you’re having trouble sleeping Joong.”

“I don’t want to disturb you though.”

“Just get into my arms Joong,” Seonghwa said, already climbing into his bed, leaving space for Hongjoong to lie down as well.

After a second of hesitation, Hongjoong climbed into the bed and snuggled into Seonghwa’s chest, wrapping his own arms around the older to feel warm. Seonghwa smiled at him and lifted the cover over both of them before closing his arms hoping sleep will come to the two of them soon.


End file.
